Powdered and granulated garlic are good sources of allicin, .gamma.-glutamyl peptides and certain other bioactive compounds. Allicin and .gamma.-glutamyl peptides have broad and significant biological and therapeutic activities, including prevention of arteriosclerosis; lowering elevated levels of serum cholesterol and triglycerides; hypotensive effects; anticarcinogenic effects; antidiabetic effects; inhibition of platelet aggregation; and activation of fibrinolysis (Reuter & Sendl, "Allium sativum and Allium ursinum: Chemistry, Pharmacology, and Medicinal Applications", in: Economic and Medicinal Plant Research, Academic Press, New York, 1994, pp. 54-113; Koch & Hahn, "Knoblauch: Grundlagen der therapeutischen Anwendung von Allium sativum L.", Urban & Schwarzenberg, Munich 1988; Kochh & Lawson, "Garlic, The Science and Therapeutic Application of Allium sativum L. and Related Species", Williams & Wilkins 1996).
It has thus been established that Garlic powder and granules can serve as a important nutritional supplement, and that garlic, in the proper form, is a good source of those biologically active compounds which are believed to be responsible for the above-mentioned therapeutic effects. However, it has also been found that in garlic powder or granules which is stored for long periods, the active ingredients present in freshly ground garlic are often eliminated or otherwise rendered inactive.